Royal Blood
by princess-snow510
Summary: To become a daiyōkai is not easy test... To stay an unmarried daiyōkai...even harder...


**Hey here's a one shot dedicated to my OC Lunar, in my story Royal Blood.**

**This is showing a glimpse into a young Lunar's life.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Chichi-ue! Haha-ue! Save me!" A young Kitsune cried into the night.<p>

Her silver eyes were filled with fear, large as saucers.

Her body quivered while her silver hair blew around her. Her head whipped from side to side as she looked at the ookami youkai surrounding her.

Their fangs were bared and they snarled horribly at the young princess.

"Well, well, well Lunar-hime; looks like daddy's not here to save you," one of the ookami's, probably the leader just by his size, taunted.

Lunar's baby fangs dug into her lower lip as she tried to keep from crying.

She was so tempted to curl up into a ball and cry until her haha-ue came to save her. A tremble ran through the ookami pack as a howl could be heard through the night.

"Haha-ue…" Lunar whimpered.

"Let me go, Akatsuki!" a female Kitsune roared.

Her silver hair fell around her face as she bared her fangs at the Kitsune in front of her.

Her claws dug into the tender flesh of her palms as she fought against the chains that bound her in place, keeping her away from her pup.

Never had she hated her mate more than she did now.

"She must prove herself, Yuki, if she ever wishes to become a daiyōkai. She has to pass this test." Akatsuki said calmly, although he was also nerved racked by the safety of his only daughter.

"She is a mere pup! Wait until she is older! Damnit Akatsuki, would you listen to me," she hissed between clenched fangs.

Akatsuki didn't even act as though he heard her, his beautiful mate.

"I swear … If she dies, Akatsuki, I will never give you another heir…" Yuki roared again.

Akatsuki's eyes bled red and he whipped around on his mate, mouth curled up in a snarl. He wrapped his clawed hand around her throat and snarled at her.

"You will give me an heir before you die, if she is unsuccessful." He growled.

She snapped at his hand. "Then go save her or release me and let me do so." She cried.

He released her throat and turned his back on her.

Yuki's entire body shook and she freed an ear splitting howl from her throat, her own silver eyes tinted red.

Lunar was on her hands and knees, panting heavily, covered from head to toe in the blood of the ookami youkai that had surrounded her along with her own. A large gash ran from her left shoulder to her right hip, her bones showing through the shredded skin.

She whimpered in pain and looked at the bodies around her.

Her neck still ached from the bite she received from the leader of the pack.

Even though she had won the battle, she was not sure she would make it once her parents arrived.

She released a pain filled, but victorious howl into the night; praying that her haha-ue would hear before she fell unconscious.

Both Kitsune's pointed ears perked up with the sound of a howl echoing through the night.

"Lunar…" Yuki whimpered pitifully.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she fought harder against her chains, coming close to transforming. Akatsuki snapped his fangs at her, but she did not seem to pay attention to his order.

The daiyōkai growled in frustration and headed towards the sound of his daughter's howl.

He already knew his daughter had been victorious, but he also knew she was injured. Yuki was going to kill him for sure once he returned with the pup.

Yuki released a primordial howl when she saw the broken, bloody body of her pup cradle in her mate's arms.

He quickly handed the boy to a servant, ordering them to take the hime to the infirmary.

The servant scampered away, barely squeaking out a, "Yes, Akatsuki -Sama," when they noticed their Lady's fury.

She watched the servant carry her pup away through crimson eyes before she launched herself at Akatsuki.

He snarled as he caught her and flipped her to the ground, but she was faster and sent a quick kick up into his rib cage.

He released a wheeze of pain before looking at his mate, her body completely in a predator's crouch.

Akatsuki knew at that moment he was no different in her eyes then a lowly youkai who had insulted her.

A snarl ripped through Yuki's ruby lips before she jumped at Akatsuki. This time she successfully embedded her fangs into his neck.

He released a howl of pain and tried to pull her off of him, but it only fueled her fury and caused her to bite down harder.

Akatsuki roared out in pain before he dropped his voice to a whimper, trying to show his submission to his enraged, clouded mind, mate.

Her eyes reverted back to their normal golden hue before she blinked and looked up at her mate.

"Let go, Yuki." he purred, hoping to calm her further.

Instead her lips curled up in a snarl. "Hn. If you ever let harm come to my pup again when you can save her I will kill you." she snarled against his skin before taking her fangs out of his neck.

Standing up, Yuki gave her mate one last murderous look before walking away.

Akatsuki watched her leave before he let his head fall to the ground as laughter escaped his lips as he thought of his only child. She would be one formidable foe when she came of age. He briefly contemplated all possible suitors before thinking of his good old friend Inu no Taishō.

His eyes brightened. Yes, Inu no Taishō had a son around Lunar's age.

Before he could plot anymore, his mates murderous gaze flashed through his mind, and he resisted a shudder. Yuki would truly kill him if he married her off.

"Keh…it's gonna take me decades to win her back…" He pouted to himself.


End file.
